sOng frOm the hEart
by cheddarpuff27
Summary: Mikan is hurt because she see Natsume with another girl...


"Good mOrning world!" Mikan said as she woke up. It was a bright, sunny Saturday morning at Gakuen Alice…

" oh, I'm early today, it's only 6:00 a.m. I'd better take a bath and gO to the Sakura Tree." Mikan took a bath, eat her breakfast and went out of her room with her newly bought guitar.

She went to the Sakura Tree with her new guitar. She sat on one of the branches of the tree then a lot of things flash on her mind,

' I wonder how's grandpa now, I hope he's doing fine. Oh, Hotaru has been very busy these past few days working on a new invention, I kinda miss her. Ruka is helping Hotaru because they had been a couple for I guess.. 2 months? Yeah, it's 2 months. Well, I wonder where Natsume is. I've been thinking about him a lot lately, this is strange but I ask Hotaru about it. She said that I've got to find it myself. It's weird to feel this way but I can't get him off of my mind… I guess I'm… I'm in love? But wait! This is not right. What if it's love?!! Oh! This is giving me a headache! But I badly want him,.. I want to be on his side.. WAIT! I got an idea… what if, what if I confessed to him??? But, If he reject me, our friendship will be ruined! Oh my, I don't want it to happen! Please Kamisama, help me…' she thought sadly. After a few minutes, she played the guitar then sung a song wholeheartedly…

I've known you for so long  
You are a friend of mine  
But is this all we'd ever be?   
I've loved you ever since  
You are a friend of mine  
But babe, is this all we ever could be?

You tell me things I've never known  
I've shown you love you've never shown  
But then again, when you cry  
I'm always at your side  
You tell me 'bout the love you've had  
I listen very eagerly  
But deep inside you'll never see  
This feeling of emptiness  
It makes me feel sad  
But then again I'm glad

I've known you all my life   
You are a friend of mine  
I know this is how it's gonna be   
I've loved you then and I love you still  
You're a friend of mine  
Now, I know friends are all we ever could be

You tell me things I've never known  
I've shown you love you've never shown  
But then again, when you cry  
I'm always at your side  
You tell me 'bout the love you've had  
and I listen very eagerly  
But deep inside you'll never see  
This feeling of emptiness  
It makes me feel sad

But then again  
Then again  
Then again I'm glad

She end the song with tears flowing freely in her eyes. Then she saw someone coming so she hid herself. There were 2 figures coming nearer the tree. They stood there. Mikan's eyes saw the figures, her eyes grew bigger as she spotted it. It was Natsume and he's with a girl? Yes a girl! Natsume was walking first while a girl was tailing behind, smiling and she's holding a small box neatly wrapped with a blue ribbon in it. She handed it to Natsume and he accepted it. Mikan was hurt, deeply hurt because Natsume seems that he liked the girl. She went away quietly, not wanting to see what will happen next. She ran at her dorm, laid in her bed and fell asleep with tears in her eyes.

It was afternoon when she woke up, it's 5 o'clock p.m. She comb her hair, brush her teeth and went out of her dorm, she went to a tree near the lake, she sat there, watching the birds flying, chirping happily. 'how I wish I was a bird, I may be hurt physically but not emotionally. it's easy to heal a wound than to heal a broken heart' she thought as she was crying, remembering the things that happened that morning. After about 2 hours, she starts to walk back to her dorm.

She passed by the cafeteria, her hands over her breasts, she's thinking deeply when she saw her group of friends. It was Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, Sumire, Nonoko, Anna, Koko and Moucho. They are sitting on one table and eating their dinner.

" Hey, Mikan, let's eat " Nonoko said cheerfully while their friends was looking at her, waiting for her answer. They notice her eyes, it seems like she's tired and her happy face was changed by a sad one. They all looked at her with worried faces.

"No thanks, Nonoko I'm not yet hungry". Mikan said as she fake a smile. Before she walked away, she looked at Natsume and he is looking at her too with worried face. She broke their eye contact. She felt again the pain, the pain in her heart but she hold back the tears. Her friends notice this and they all got worried. They saw her walking away.

"I'll talk to her." Natsume said as he got up.

"No Hyuuga, give her first a time to think." Hotaru said.

Mikan got in to her room, crying. She wanted to release her hatred. She got her guitar and went to the Sakura Tree. Then as she played the guitar, she sings heartily…

wanna tell you baby  
That you're the one that Im thinking of  
But your heart is still with her  
And I think she's the one that you love  
I only want you happy  
Even if it's not with me  
Maybe one day  
You'll open up your eyes and you'll see

That I think I'm falling  
Maybe I'm falling for you  
Yeah I think I'm falling  
Baby I'm falling for you

From the first time  
You laid your lips on mine  
It feels like the smile on my face  
Will last till the end of time  
But Im not so sure  
You're the one that I should pursue  
My mind tells me no  
But my heart only says that it's you

That I think I'm falling  
Maybe I'm falling for you  
Yeah I think I'm falling  
Baby I'm falling for you

Only time will tell  
The mystery has yet to unfold  
Who's gonna feel love's warmth  
And the other left in the cold

That I think I'm falling  
Maybe I'm falling for you  
Yeah I think I'm falling  
Baby I'm falling for you

Yet still I'm falling  
Maybe I'm falling for you  
Yeah I think I'm falling  
Baby I'm falling for you  
That I think I'm falling  
Maybe I'm falling for you  
Yeah I think Im falling  
Baby I'm falling for you

After the song, she heard a voice…

" Hey, Polka why are you crying?" Natsume said coolly but deep inside he is very worried.

"Oh, you're here Natsume?! How long have you been here?" Mikan asked with a

nervous tone.

" You didn't answer my question Polka." Natsume said impatiently.

"Uhm, it's nothing… sorry but I have to go." Then she ran to her room hurriedly with her guitar.

_**The next day**_

It was Sunday. 'Another painful day' thought Mikan as she woke up. She took a long refreshing bath and went to the cafeteria. No one of her friends was there so she just eat alone in one of the tables. As she was about to bite a bread, Mr. Narumi's voice was heard on the speaker.

"Attention! Attention my dear students! I know it is Sunday today but we have an emergency meeting! Please meet your respective class advisers 10:00 a.m. today!"

'Oh, I wonder what's the meeting is all about… well got to eat my breakfast fast it's already 9:30 a.m.!

_**10:00 a.m. Meeting time!**_

All of the students that belong to Narumi's class were there…

"Class, I know it's Sunday today, we will have a visitor tomorrow, it's the President of the academy, he will be here tomorrow and we need to make a performance. The President had last visited this academy 3 years ago because he has a disease. So we want him to be happy when he came back, every student will perform on stage tomorrow, so start preparing! Anyways, there will be no classes on Tuesday and Wednesday! So goodluck!" Mr. Narumi said and went out of the room.

Everyone was talking about it but Mikan just got out of the room. Natsume saw this and followed her quietly.

Mikan went straight to her room, she grabbed the guitar sit on her bed. She played a tune, as she was playing the guitar, she heard a knock on her door. She got up and opened it.

"What's your problem?" Natsume asked.

"I said nothing." Mikan answered not looking at his eyes.

" Who are you fooling? Huh? I'm not an idiot." He said coldly

" Natsume, I can't say it to you right now, so please?" she said.

"Hn" Natsume just walk away.

Everyone was busy practicing for their performance that day. Mikan too was busy practicing her song performance as well as Natsume, sadly. They were thinking about each other everytime…

_**Performance day, Monday!**_

Everyone was wearing their costume. Hotaru wore a purple gown. Ruka wore a bunny outfit. Natsume wore a polo with a blue jeans and Mikan was wearing a blouse, skirt and her hair was down and it is curled. It's 9:00 a.m. and the show was about to begin.

" Good morning dear President! We're glad that you're back! We prepare a presentation just for you! We hope you would like it!"

Then, the show begins…

Many of the students dance, showed a magic trick, etc. Hotaru showed her new inventions. Ruka gathered all the animals and they sung together. Finally, it's Natsume's turn. A guitar started to play and Natsume sung the song looking at Mikan, Mikan was there at the front seat and he can see Natsume clearer, her heart beat beats vey fast as Natsume started to sing and the fangirls were all screaming and some were fainting…

Tonight it's very clear  
As we're both lying here  
There's so many things I wanna say  
I will always love you  
I will never leave you alone

Sometimes I just forget, say things I might regret  
It breaks my heart to see you crying  
I don't wanna lose you  
I could never make it alone

'Coz I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of  
Gonna live forever knowing together  
That we did it all for the glory of love

You keep me standing tall  
You'll help me through it all  
I'm always strong when you're beside me  
I have always needed you  
I could never make it alone

'Coz I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of  
Gonna live forever knowing together  
That we did it all for the glory of love

Just like a knight in shining armor  
From a long time ago  
Just in time I'll save the day  
Take you to my castle far away

I am the man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of  
Gonna live forever knowing together  
That we did it all for the glory of love

" This next song is for the girl I loved" Natsume said sincerely while looking at her.

Mikan's heart seems to break into pieces because she thought it was the girl that she saw with Natsume… the next song played…

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice calls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I really know

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it though every storm  
What is life, whats the use if your killed inside  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live

After his performance, everyone clapped their hands for Natsume. They enjoyed it. Then Natsume seat on Mikan's seat when she got up because she's the next performer. " Let's clap our hands for the next performer, Miss Mikan Sakura" then the piano started to play…

Ooh  
Ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh

From the minute that you got my attention  
I was taken and I have to mention  
I was trying not to let it show  
But I knew that I wasn't gonna let you go  
From the way that you came right to me  
Looking all hot with the style that threw me  
No one would've ever known it  
You would be the one who take this heart and hold it

You got that extraordinary way  
Got to be next to ya every single day  
You do something that I just can't explain  
Wanna take the chance and tell you you're the one for me 

Boy, I love you so  
Just look in my eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
Yeah  
Do you know it  
Boy, I love you so  
Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
I just want you to know

You can say anything you want to  
No stress 'cause I understand you  
We got a vibe you can't define   
Want everyone know that boy is mine  
We won't fight and stop and stare at the way you hold me  
You take me there at times  
I feel I lose control  
Forget everyone but the hand I'm holding 

You got that extraordinary way  
Got to be next to ya every single day  
You do something that I just can't explain  
Wanna take the chance and tell you you're the one for me

Boy, I love you so  
Just look in my eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
Yeah  
Can you feel it  
Boy, I love you so  
Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
I just want you to know

Please know this  
I'll always be right here   
And you don't have to look  
Nowhere else babe  
Don't think for a minute  
This love will change  
Oh you should know that 

Boy, I love you so  
Just look in my eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
Yeah  
Can you feel it  
Boy, I love you so  
Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
I just want you to know

Boy, I love you so  
Just look in my eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
Yeah  
Can you feel it  
Boy, I love you so  
Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
I just want you to know

All of the audience was singing with Mikan, they loved her performance it's great!

Even Natsume didn't expect her to have such a lovely voice. The school President stood up…

"Uhm, can I request Miss Mikan Sakura and Mr. Natsume Hyuuga to perform another song… you two are great!"

They looked at each other and said in unison "Sure."

They were on stage… both of them was staring at each others eyes… the music started to play…

Mikan:

We were strangers starting out on our journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

Natsume:

No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart

Mikan & Natsume:

When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
This is the start

And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there whenthe storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Mikan:

We were strangers on a crazy adventure

Natsume:

Never dreaming how our dreams would come true

Mikan & Natsume:

Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there whenthe storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Mikan & Natsume:

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
I know that my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

The audience applauded and smile brightly.

"They are great!" everyone said.

Natsume kissed Mikan passionately on the lips.

" I Love you, Mikan."

"I Love you too Natsume but---"

"But what?" Natsume asked curiously.

"The girl, I saw her with you last Saturday… she handed you a small box and you took it… I… I…" Mikan didn't finish, she breaks down and cry.

"You got it wrong, little girl, I don't have any connection with her, she's just an annoying member of my fans club…" Natsume said, smirking.

"And what is the small box all about?" Mikan asked.

"It's a key chain. She said that if she can't give it to me, Permy will kill her, so I just accept it."

"So, the gift was from Permy? And what did you do to the key chain?"

"I burned it."

"But why?"

"Do you want me to keep it? I only keep things that are important to me… Like you. So stop crying, you look ugly." Mikan hugged Natsume tight.

"So, would you be my girl, Mikan Sakura?"

"Oh, sure Mr. High-and-Mighty." Then Mikan kissed him on the lips.

Everyone was watching the two and the sound of the crowd grew more and more bigger when they kissed.

_**Sakura Tree**_

It's 5:00 p.m. The couple was at the Sakura Tree. Mikan was sitting on the lap of her boyfriend. They are watching the sunset.

"Hey, Polkadots, may I remind you that you cannot be touched by any guy except me, you cannot be called any nicknames by a guy except me and you cannot hang out with a guy except me. And you will tell me your schedule for everyday. Got that?" Natsume said.

"But Natsume,…" Mikan resisted.

"No buts," Natsume cut her. Then he kissed her on the lips.

_**8:00 p.m. At a tree near the lake**_

Mikan stand near the lake, Natsume was watching her at one of the branches of the tree. Mikan didn't know that Natsume was watching her. After a few minutes, Mikan started to sing…

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath you leave  
that leave me deeply too

I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
Because I am counting on a new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning ya

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna play with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
that'll make you wanna cry  
The tears of joy for al the pleasure and the certainty  
that we're surrounded by the comfort and protection  
of the highest power and lonely hours  
the tears divide you

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna play with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Oh can't you see it baby  
Don't have to close your eyes  
cus it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath you leave  
that leave me deeply too

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna play with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna play with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

Mikan ended the song happily. She felt a hugged from behind and she take a look who was it, she saw Natsume.

" I Love you, Natsume"

"Yeah. I know. Love you too."

_**END**_

_**Review please! NO FLAMES!**_


End file.
